Data is able to be stored on many types of systems and devices that allow various devices or users to access that data. Data with controlled access is able to include many types of information, such as documents, images, video data, processing resource definitions, other data, or combinations of these. Data including sensitive information is able to be protected by various techniques. Examples of techniques used to protect data include Digital Rights Management (DRM) and Information Rights Management (IRM). These techniques often include encrypting the data and enforcing access control of the data. In some techniques, access control is provided by a user name and password combination that is entered to gain access to the document. In some examples, such data is able to be stored on devices that are available to many other devices, such as data stored on servers connected to the Internet.